


>> flowery june pride (month)

by jotarokujos



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotarokujos/pseuds/jotarokujos
Summary: 30 days of june, 30 mini-fics to write about these cute lesbians. an excuse for me to randomly write a new ship fic every day. i wrote this on june 1 at 10:21 pm ok let me die in gay and i may have posted this on june 2 but WHATEVERmore ships to be added!! prompts: http://tiny.cc/floweryjunepridedocmost recently updated: june 8: saayatae proposal





	1. june 1: ayachisa coffee shop au

**Author's Note:**

> is this au overdone? yea. will i try to make it decent? mayhaps 
> 
> anyway i love ayachisa soft lesbians because aya is a useless disaster lesbian and chisato is smooth mature lesbian so put them together and u have......soft soft girls

Maruyama Aya tried to make her customers feel as good as possible in the coffee shop she works at. 

Named ‘IDOLkira Caf é ♪’, the baristas were often decked out in idol costumes, and Aya often fantasized about going to an idol cafe as a child. She wanted other people to have a dreamy experience, just as she had always wanted. 

Today, a petite girl with blonde hair in a waterfall ponytail walked into the caf é. 

Nothing drew much attention to this customer besides a casually stylish outfit that the pinkette could only dream of wearing. A simple pastel-yellow cardigan strewn neatly over a white blouse and a denim skirt, with an orchid-colored headband adding contrast to the stranger’s platinum blonde hair. 

Aya had never seen this girl in her life, but already she wanted to know her name. 

The customer looked around, almost idly, yet there was a fixed intensity in her gaze. 

_ Shoot, wait _ . 

Aya rushed over to the girl, laughing nervously. “U-Um, sorry about that! I, can I get you a table?” 

A melodious, light laugh escaped from the customer’s mouth. “Of course. Where may I be seated?” 

“U-Uwa, table for, one, right? Then, you could sit by that table over there, next to the window? The one where you can see all the flowers? It’s really nice!” 

The pretty stranger laughs again, which Aya thought was really cute. “Ah, you’re a talkative one, then? What would you recommend where to sit?” 

“E-ehehe~... well, I like sitting at that table, as I said earlier, because I really enjoy looking out at the flowers. But I also like sitting over  _ there _ \--” Aya pointed to a quaint corner of the café filled with stuffed animals and books. “--because it feels so homely and cozy, right? Aha, you can choose either one of those seats, they’re empty-” 

“Maruyama-san, get back to work!” Aya’s boss, Okusawa Misaki, called out before turning to Matsubara Kanon, the co-owner. “Ah, I gotta get changed soon.. the kids’ll be calling out for Michelle soon.” 

“O-Oh, sorry!” the pinkette laughed nervously and waved at the blonde customer whom Aya didn’t even know the name of. “I, here, just sit where you want, they’re both really nice..” 

The girl just smiled again, making another airy laugh before nodding and walking over to the table near the flowers. 

“Oh, yeah, it’s such a pretty sight, right? Anyway, um, what would you like to drink? Today’s special is the chamomile tea with- o-oh, I’m sorry, wait, I’m Aya-chan, your server today! S-Sorry, um, so today’s special is.. the chamomile tea with lavender h-” Aya kept rambling, nervous for some reason. Perhaps playing waitress for a pretty stranger with a pretty laugh was nerveracking especially. 

“Oh, Aya-chan, when’s your lunch break?” 

The question caught Aya off-guard as she hastily replied, “Ah, right about now, probably? But I still have time to serve you, y’know~. Oh, and there’s the MP3 there, so you can play some songs.. I personally recommend SUPER☆GiRLS, but you’re free to choose any you like..” 

“Would you mind sitting down with me for lunch, Aya-chan? I’m sure you have much expertise to offer for me; it’s my first time here, after all.” 

“Oh, okay, um…”  _ I.. should tell Misaki-san that I’m going on lunch break…  _

_ But this is a pretty girl, and I’m a useless lesbian. _

“I, okay, um..!” Aya neglected her sense of right and sat down, eager for a blossoming friendship. 

“You can call me Chisato,” The girl smiled, eyes alight with some sort of newly-found endearment. “Tell me, how do feel about some tea and omurice?”

 

Aya got scolded that day, but she got that pretty girl’s number. 


	2. june 2: kaomisa bookstore date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaoru and misaki are the most easy-to-spot couple in a bookstore. after all, it's just a tall, dramatic girl with her shorter, pessimistic girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAA I LOVE KAOMISA SO MUCH,,,, theyre such pretty lesbians and im happy to write for them during pride month 
> 
> also this may or may not be inspired by the fairytale harohapi set

“Kaoru-sa-- I mean, Kaoru.. I didn’t take you as a book type.” 

The tall grape kept flourishing around, making poses, and all-around embarrassing Misaki in a loving way. “What is there not to like about a book, Misaki? It enriches the hearts and minds of children, and… they are fun to read.” 

“Even if they’re not Shakespearean?” 

“Why, Shakespeare was only one of the greatest writers on Earth!” 

“You are such an extra girlfriend.” 

“Oh? I do not understand what this use of ‘extra’ means.. perhaps you are expressing your extra love for me? How fle-” 

“You know what, let’s move on,” Misaki let out a small sigh as she-- almost shyly-- took Kaoru’s hand and dragged her along the bookstore aisles. 

It was not a small bookstore, but a large chain of ones. However, this specific one was family-owned and served coffee, so Misaki voted this one when Kaoru had asked earlier. 

“Kaoru, what books do you like to read?” 

“All types, of course. It is important, after all, Misaki, to explore the worlds of literature and to not neglect any. Especially dear ones with fantastical aspects that warm the hearts of children.” 

“Uh-huh, okay, so fairytales?”

“Yes.” 

The two of them walked through the aisle once more until Kaoru let out a gasp. “Misaki! We have found it; the fleeting treasures!” 

“Would you please speak normally? But, okay. Where-” Misaki turned around until she saw a group of small children with their teacher-- on a school trip, presumably-- staring at them in awe. Each child had a fairytale book in their hands, eager. 

A small girl hobbled up to them, smiling from ear to ear and holding up a rather.. popular fairytale. “Excuse me, tall lady and grumpy lady, could you read the story to us?” 

_ Grumpy lady? Excuuuse me _ \-- 

Kaoru interrupted Misaki’s thoughts by smiling gently and asking, “Of course, fleeting one.” She elegantly took the book and put it between her and Misaki, before reading out: “There was a girl named-”

The little girl shook her head vigorously. “Nono, we want you to act it out for us!” 

The poor schoolteacher in the background looked done with life. 

Kaoru paused for just a second before waving her hand dismissively. “If that is what you desire, my little kitten, then we shall act it out.” 

Misaki shot an embarrassed, angry look at Kaoru. However, Misaki’s tall, Shakespearean, dramatic girlfriend smiled that stupidly adorable smile that made her heart jump in a weird way before Kaoru whispered, 

“How about I will be Prince Charming, and you can be Cinderella?”

 

So at the end of the story, Misaki and Kaoru maybe shared a kiss in front of the small children. But Misaki did not regret the date  _ that _ much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gay 
> 
> please leave a comment and mayhaps a kudos <3


	3. june 3: arikasu amusement park date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arisa and kasumi really do have theme park fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARIKASU LESBIANS MUST I SAY ANY MORE 
> 
> seeing kasumis initial 4* kinda inspired this sort of,,,,

“Arisaaaaaa!!!” Kasumi squeaked in excitement, practically jumping onto the keyboardist. 

“A-Aaaughhh, would you stop?! We’re in public!” Arisa snapped back, cheeks flushing.

“But you’re just so pretty~. And since exam season is done, we finally have time for ourselves! And we’re on a  _ daaaaate _ ~--” 

“K-Kaaasumiiii! I said stop! Just-- where do you want to go?!” 

“Where do  _ you _ wanna go?” 

Arisa took a deep breath before exhaling loudly. “L-Look, I don’t really… go to amusement parks, so-” 

“Oh!! You’ve never been to an amusement park?! Arisa, we’ll have so much fun~!” 

“S-Stupid! I didn’t mean it l-like  _ that _ \--” 

“Let’s go on the carousel first! It’s suuuuper fun, I promise!” 

Despite her paranoia and hate of the fact that she had never been to an amusement park, Arisa tried to let all her trust into Kasumi’s taste in rides. “Okay. Promise it won’t be lame or whatever?” 

“I pinky promise!” Kasumi pumped a hand into the air, smiling from ear to ear. “Hey, Arisa, let’s do the cheer! Even without the others! PoPi _ Pa _ , PiP-” 

“W-What the hell?! Just move on!” 

 

After a bit of Arisa complaining (but secretly enjoying) about the carousel’s “kiddiness” and one rollercoaster’s “dizziness”, they went out to look for food. Kasumi’s ice cream fell to the floor after the brunette pretended it was a microphone, which led to Arisa begrudgingly sharing her ice cream with the vocalist. Kasumi took pictures of them licking the ice cream together, which Arisa definitely, 100% despised. And Kasumi made Arisa do the pocky challenge with pretzels, which Arisa also definitely 100% despised. 

Once their lunch finished, Kasumi clapped her hands together and pointed to all the booths around them. 

“Arisa~. If you win one of those booths, I’ll treat you to more food later!” 

“Eh? I thought you were already doing that, like a good… s-significant other!”

“Yeah, but it’ll be even cooler if it’s your reward, right?!” 

“Ugh, whatever!” 

Arisa trudged over to one booth, where a white-haired girl in braids waved them over. 

“Oh, Arisa-san! Kasumi-san! Would you like to test your bushido in this water-shooting race?” 

Kasumi grinned devillishly at Arisa. “Come on~. It’ll be fun!” 

“Um, hello, Wakamiya-san--” Arisa was interrupted when Kasumi poked at her sides. “Okay, okay, if you’ll leave me alone!” 

Bowing rather ceremoniously, Eve held out her hands as she announced, “Please give me 5 tickets each for this game!” 

Kasumi gave Eve 10 tickets before squeezing Arisa’s hand, to which the blonde flushed. “Hai, hai! Eve-san, let’s goooo~!!” 

The whir of the machinery sounded and bubbly, much-too-fast circus music started to play. Arisa furrowed her brows as she started maneuvering her “gun”, the water aimlessly splashing about.  _ Fucking-- aaarghh, why’s this so hard?! _ Her stream of water finally made it to the small hole in the center after a good fifty seconds of screaming internally. 

The keyboardist turned to look at Kasumi, who looked triumphant as her water stream easily passed into each hole. She exhaled loudly once more and went to focus on her water before the music came to a stop. 

Eve clapped her hands excitedly. “Well done, you too! Kasumi-san got 12 points, and Arisa-san got… one!” 

_ What the hell is this crap?! Two points?! _ “A-Ahaha… thanks, Eve-san,” Arisa managed to get out. 

“Eve-saaannn~. What prize can I choose?! Any of them?” 

“Yes, go ahead!” 

“Can I get that Pokemon plush?! The one that looks like a bonsai tree!!” 

Arisa froze. What did Kasumi just say? 

“Oh, the Bonsly! Yes, of course, here you go!” Eve grabbed the giant bonsai-Pokemon plush and gave it to Kasumi. “Have a nice day!” 

Once the couple walked away out of earshot-- Arisa still fuming from her pitiful loss and the whole Bonsly thing-- she turned to Kasumi and put her hands on her hips, scowling. “What the hell were you thinking?! Bonsai plush?! Eve-san probably thinks I’m crazy!” 

“You.. don’t like it?” Kasumi’s bright eyes dimmed a little bit as her smile edged downwards. 

_ Fuck fuck fuck I didn’t mean it like that! _ “N-No, I.. it’s not that I don’t like it, it’s--” 

“Oh my god, sorry, Arisa, gomen gomen gomeeennnn..!!! I should’ve known that you--” 

“I-I, it’s because I love it!” 

Kasumi paused, taking a little bit to process it. Arisa started to sweat. “I-I, sorry, um, it’s just,--” 

The brunette launched herself onto Arisa, squealing with delight. “Ariiisaaaaaaaaa~!! I love you so much! I love you even more than Random Star! I love you~!!” 

Arisa stumbled backwards from the impact of Kasumi’s jump-hug. “I-I, don’t take this the w-wrong way or anything!! It’s not like I-I actually like you or anything…!!!” 

Kasumi leaned in for a swift peck on the cheek before pulling back, stupidly grinning. “Hey, Arisa, let’s go on the Ferris wheel together! With Bonsly-san!” 

“J-Jeez, okay, fine! Just, don’t expect me to do anything weird, o-okay?!” Arisa yelped in alarm, still in shock from the kiss. She felt like her face was about to burn off. 

 

On the Ferris wheel, Arisa returned Kasumi’s peck with something more on the lips. She never heard the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS LONGER THAN INTENDED but its worth it bc theyre just.....littel lesbiabs
> 
> feel free to drop a comment and mayhaps a kudos!!! <3


	4. june 4: mocaran being ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moca is often a little shit, but she's ran's little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyre gay

It was another Friday night, lazy as always, as the two guitarists of Afterglow laid on Ran’s bed.

“Hey Ran, do you wanna go to Yamabuki Bakery? Moca-chan’s hungry~.” 

“We just went, like, thirty minutes ago, Moca.. we just got home.” 

“See, but Moca-chan might have eaten all the bread!” 

“It’s your fault. You shouldn’t have been eating that much…” 

“Whaaat? Ran~. You should know me by now~. Just one little stop?” 

Ran shook her head. “I’m tired, Moca.. you can go ahead, if you want.” 

Moca flopped on the bed like a dying fish, throwing pillows. “Waaahhh~. B-But, Moca-chan will throw a temper tantrum! Moca-chan can’t live without Ran~! Watch me throw your pillows, Ran, you’ll regret denying your gorgeous girlfriend~.” 

“H-Hey, stop making such a ruckus, my dad’ll hear.” 

“Oh~? Is Ran scared that RanPapa will think we’re h--” 

“M-Moca!” 

“Oopsie, sorry~. Hey, if I cuddle up to you enough, then will you maybe go~?” 

“I just said I’m tired…” 

“Maybe this will motivate you~?” Moca flopped onto Ran, stretching out like a cat on top of her girlfriend. “Ohhh, what a lovely bed this is~. It’s my favorite smell, too. Mitake Ran scent~. I love it even more than bread smell~.” 

“Moca! You’re squishing me!” 

“I won’t squish you if you go to Yamabuki Bakery with me?” 

“Can I at least nap for a little bit? We had a long practice and you made me pit stop by the bakery, and now you’re dragging me along again.” 

“Uuuu…. my feelings are hurt!” 

“Whatever…” Ran turned on her side after setting her guitar down before laying on the bed silently, her breathing even and tided. 

Moca tapped her chin to herself. How should she motivate Ran? She was suuuuper hungry, and Ran wouldn’t even spare twenty more minutes of her time for a bread run. Staring at her girlfriend, Moca sunk into the mattress and let her hand rest on the Afterglow vocalist’s arm as she thought deep and hard. 

And as if on cue, an idea sprung into her head. 

The bread-loving girl lazed around for a little bit before creeping up on her knees, her fingers wavering over Ran’s sleeping body. 

“Attaaaack~!” Moca cooed as her fingers, deft and swift from two years of guitar playing, darted to Ran’s exposed side. Her fingers wiggled and squirmed on the clothed skin, as Ran was jolted awake. 

“W-Wha--?!” Ran was interrupted by her own wave of hoarse laughter as it shook her. She writhed under Moca’s teasing tickles before gasping out, “Moca, s-s-stop, p-pl-- a, ah, hah-- cut i-it out!” 

“Hmm~? Wittle Wan-chan, what was that~?” 

“I-I’m sorry-- hah, aha, h-- s-stop tickling me-- I’ll, I--  _ hah _ \-- go to Y-Yamabu-- Yamabuki Bakery, with y-you!” 

“What’s the magic name~?” Moca grinned to herself inwardly. Finally, she would hear Ran call her:   
“Fine, fine-- _hah_ \-- please, M-Moca-ch.. Moca.. Moca-chan-gamisama, stop.. tickling me!” 

Moca sat up in triumph and stopped tickling her girlfriend as she gave Ran a wet kiss, to which the girl in question made an embarrassed noise. “Okay~. Then there’s no problem? Let’s go~.”

Ran jabbed at Moca’s side really hard later, so Moca-chan-gamisama learned her lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAN IS TICKLISH, I DONT MAKE THE RULES
> 
> moca always gets her way ,,, ran just hits her or smth because shes embarrassed she went along
> 
> feel free to leave a comment and mayhaps a kudos!! <3


	5. june 5: yukilisa being "romantic"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying girls in trying times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god help their disasterous souls

theyre just trying

 

“Yukinaaaa! You home?” Lisa called out, generously inviting herself into the Minato household.

No response. 

“Minato-san? Are you there?” Lisa tried again, this time calling out Yukina’s dad. 

Also no response.

Lisa was just a tad confused on why Yukina was not home yet-- there wasn’t band practice that day, the cat shelter was closed hours ago, and CiRCLE was all booked out for people whose names were not Yukina Minato. Although Yukina’s father not being home was not surprising; he left a few days ago for a trip for something or other. Lisa just was trying to get  _ some _ response.

“Augh, Yukina.. where are you?” Lisa complained to no one in particular as she walked to the kitchen, raiding the fridge.  _ Welp, if Yukina’s not here, then I can just make some snacks for her, right? That works! _

The bassist went from humming a rather catchy Poppin’Party song (that grew on her when she went to watch a live with Yukina) to R, which was an interesting combination. She took out flour, butter, milk, and sugar before mixing them together and adding in splashes of water at times. Thirty minutes passed and Yukina still was not home. 

Lisa let out a sigh as she flattened out the dough.  _ Jeez, where are you? Are you studio hopping again? _ She laughed a little at the thought of having to pick up Yukina in Tokyo because of Yukina’s tedious studio-hopping again. The brunette hummed another tune that sounded like a vague LOUDER-Determination Symphony mashup as she used a knife to carve cat faces out of the cookie dough. 

She did a weird twirl that Aya once taught her at a joint-live before gently placing the raw cookies onto a butter-glossed baking sheet and sliding it into the oven. Squinting at the pre-settings, Lisa laughed a bit to herself.  _ I guess Minato-san  _ and _ Yukina don’t use ovens… the temperature settings are waaayy too cold. _ After adjusting it to her cookie needs, the proclaimed Cookie Queen left to go prepare some honey tea for Yukina. 

_ Yukina… you should be thankful for me doing this, you know~. Just because I’m making you food doesn’t mean that you should come home late! _

Lisa started to brew green tea in a pot on the stove before raiding the house once more for honey.  _ If she likes honey tea so much, why is there no honey? Aha… I think I’ll stop by my house later then for some, then. _

Although the brunette seemed carefree in her girlfriend’s home, she was feeling rather lonely. She attempted distracting herself by thinking of the latest gyaaru trends, or a new knitting technique that she learned the other day, but nothing could stop the bassist from wishing that she could just cuddle up with her stoic girlfriend while drinking tea and talking. Letting out another exasperated sigh, she brought out her phone to type out: 

[ lisachi ] hey yukinaaa where are you?? i cant find honey in your house btw you should go shopping for more 

Lisa stared at her home screen afterwards for a few moments, thinking about how nice Yukina looked in the photo and how nice the weather was on that day at the cat cafe. Sighing in a sort of contented tiredness, she put away her phone in her pocket and started to check on the cookies. They were almost done, but not quite yet.  _ Ah, I set a timer for the cookies, so the oven’ll turn off by itself once it’s done.  _ Tidying up whatever she had to, Lisa left her girlfriend’s house. 

She felt a ping in her pocket.  _ Oh, I guess Yukina’s okay! I’ll stop by my house real quick then. _

The one ping was followed by a few more pings. 

Then a few more. 

Lisa had reached her house at this point and frowned at her vibrating phone that practically danced in her jacket pocket. _ Ehh~. I guess Yukina’s impatient. She can wait. _

Upon entering the house, Lisa almost jumped upon a burnt smell coming from her kitchen. 

_ Crap, what happened?! _

Lisa rushed into the kitchen, panicked, but she saw a familiar lavender-haired girl frowning as she poked a spoon at a pot of.. was that chicken stew? 

“Yukinaaa!!! Are you okay?!” 

“L-Lisa! Didn’t you read my messages?” Yukina jumped and almost glared at Lisa. 

“No, I was just coming here for some honey for the tea!” 

“What tea?” 

“The tea I was making for you! I thought you were coming home late so I went ahead and made cookies and tea.” 

“Well, I thought you were coming home late, too, so I went ahead and.. tried to make chicken stew for you.” 

Lisa let out a breathy laugh of relief. Thank god Yukina wasn’t being mugged or anything. Or studio-hopping. “Ack, you’re so sweet~. But what’s that burning smell?” 

“The chicken.” 

“W-What do you mean, the chicken?” 

“I was cooking the chicken and then it burnt for some reason.” Yukina pointed at a pile of blackened lumps that smelled sort of like burning flesh, sort of like chicken drumsticks. 

“Y-Yukina, you’re supposed to half-cook it and then put it into the stew…” 

“Oh.” Yukina flushed a little bit before shrugging. “W-Well, we can make it.. together, then, later. But, I almost knew this would happen, so there are flowers on the table just in case I couldn’t do it.” 

Lisa let out another laugh. “Oh god, you’re so sweet! Hey, let’s make it t-” 

She was interrupted by a screeching noise from Yukina’s house, like a banshee afraid of the dark. 

“Lisa…?” 

“Crap, the tea!”

 

Yukina's dad gave them a small lecture about not leaving boiling water unattended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY ARE SO SOFT dkjfsKJFSKDJF anyway i liked the idea of both of them trying to do something nice at the same time before they both backfire 
> 
> please feel free to leave a comment and mayhaps a kudos!! <3


	6. june 6: akorin aura au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> green star for go, red x for stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god help my soul and perhaps yours
> 
> trigger warning for death, read at your own discretion please!!

Ako always wanted powers of a demon, but she didn’t know what to do when after a rather violent nightmare, she saw colors surrounding people. 

Her sister’s was an expected reddish-burgundy color, with a green star over her head. Asuka, her friend at school’s, was a forest-green color, also with a green star hovering over her head. Rokka, another friend, had a type of cobalt blue color. Guess what, she also had a green star over her head. Everyone Ako met had a color and a green star.

After some extensive googling, Ako learned it was called an aura. However, not for the life of her could she figure out what the star meant. 

She longed to confide in someone about this mysterious power, about these strange sights, but she knew that it would be frowned upon. Ako would be yelled at, called a liar, and God knows if she would ever be the same again. 

The colors around people were so pretty, Ako thought, and sometimes she would draw people and then color in their auras with some colored pencils. 

Sometimes Ako would stare in the mirror, at her and her pretty lavender aura with her green star that floated above her amethyst-colored hair.  _ I like purple, but Ako wants to see Ako with a cool red color, like onee-chan! How babam would that be?! _

At band practice, Ako often got distracted staring at her band members. Lisa’s aura was a peach-beige color, Sayo’s was a dark teal shade, Yukina’s was a silvery-purple hue. Rinko’s was a pale grey color. 

Accidentally, during the end of practice, Ako let out a raw comment on Lisa’s unbeknownst aura. “Lisa-nee~. Your color is so pretty!” 

Lisa didn’t miss a beat, just shooting a rather curious glance at the smaller girl. “Ahaha, thanks?” 

“Udagawa-san, what do you mean?” Sayo remarked. 

_ Aaahh… crap… _ “I-I meant, Lisa-nee’s demonic hue of rage that surrounds her otherworldly being!” 

Sayo, looking indifferent and almost disappointed with the off-handish reply, frowned. “What color?” 

“Ummm, her clothes color, of course! I really like Lisa-nee’s sweater!” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Sayo, Sayo, stop harassing the poor girl~. Thanks, Ako. How about more ice cream?” Lisa tried to avoid the topic, much to Ako’s relief. “I can go back, if you want.” 

“Oh, can I have more strawberry flavor?! Please?” Ako cried out, desperate to also move on. 

“Aha, okay. What about you, Sayo? Rinko? Yukina?” 

Yukina shook her head. “I’m not feeling like ice cream right now. 

“I’d like vanilla ice cream,” Sayo said crisply. 

“A-Ako-chan, could I share with y-you…?” Rinko asked shyly, although something about Rinko threw Ako off from the rest of her bandmates. It was like a sudden change had happened to Ako’s girlfriend.

“Yeah, Rinrin, of course!!” Ako cheered, although she had to strain her voice to hide her unease with the invisible change.

“Okay, okay~. I’ll g-” 

“W-Waaaahhh!” Ako wailed out in alarm suddenly. 

Lisa looked shocked as she nearly jumped. “A-Ako? What’s wrong?” 

“N-Nothing, sorry, sorry, sorry, Lisa-nee! Can I go?! Sorry!” 

“Hm? O-Okay…? Bye, Ako..” Lisa laughed nervously as Ako jumped up and grabbed Rinko’s hand before running away. 

“A-Ako-chan?!” 

Ako couldn’t stop to respond. She was terrified all of a sudden. 

Rinko’s once green star turned red. 

Heck, Ako had no idea what the stars even meant, but the abrupt change scared her. Red was a scary color, right? Would that mean something bad would happen to Rinko? “R-Rinrin, can I tell you something? You have to trust me!” 

By now, they were in front of an Internet Cafe and Ako rushed her ebony-haired girlfriend into the building. Ako’s drumsticks, tucked away in her pocket, fell out. Rinko, in a rather worried tone, replied, “W-what’s wrong?” 

“I.. I can’t explain, but I can see colors and stuff, and I see a lot of green stars and stuff above people’s heads, but… but yours is a red color, and it’s an X shape, a-and I’m just worried because I’ve never seen someone else with a red X!” 

“Eh…?” Rinko took a bit to consider it. “Ah… thank you for telling me, Ako-chan.. I’ll be sure to be careful.. then… j-just in case…” She seemed oddly calm about it. 

“Y-You believe me?” 

“Of course… why wouldn’t I…?” The black-haired girl tilted her head to the side. “I… let’s go home, then.. so we can play games together, safely in one of our houses…” 

“Ah, okay then…! I’ll protect you forever, Rinrin!!” Ako cheered, feeling slightly better than before. 

Smiling like dorks and holding each others hands, they stepped onto the street carefully, looking both ways. Ako felt a little better now that nothing would happen to Rinko! As soon as they reached the other side, the purple-haired girl frowned. “Wait, Rinrin, wait here, okay? I forgot my drumsticks!!” Ako dashed across the road and Rinko’s heart stopped when she saw a truck hurtling by. 

“ _ Ako-chan! _ ” 

The sound of screeching tires and a sickening crunch was heard. 

A twisted, flattened body laid on the ground, with matted purple hair and a pool of crimson blood. 

 

Rinko screamed as much as she could, but nothing could make her stop thinking that a red X signified that not that the person themselves would die, but the one they loved most would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDNT MEAN TO WRITE ANGST BUT I DID AND IM SORRY KSDFJKDFJSDKFJS THE GAMER GFS ,,,,, 
> 
> im sorry please leave comments and mayhaps a kudos


	7. june 7: mocasayo band swap au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the afterglow of our fading pride" does not apply to moca, who never had pride in the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont quite ship them but theyre valid,, and also moca in roselia is :3c for clarification, since this is a bandswap au, sayo is part of the Itsumo Doori Childhood Friends gang and had a band prior to afterglow (as said in her character arc) but joined afterglow, not because they were professionals, but because they are her…...itsumo doori friends

Afterglow’s practice was  _ itsumo doori _ , with an air of friendly fierceness and sharp sounds.

“Sayoooo, loosen up a little bit!” Himari complained. “You’re going too fast… I can’t keep up~!” 

“Sorry,” was all Sayo uttered out before abruptly stopping her playing. 

Ran fixed Sayo with a steely yet soft gaze. “...Are you feeling okay? We can just take a break then. Our live isn’t until a few weeks.” 

Sayo shook her head. “No, I need to keep working if I want to get better.” 

“Ahaha, you know it’s okay to rest, right? It’s okay!” Tomoe added. 

Tsugumi gazed at Sayo with such a heartfelt, genuinely concerned look. “Sayo-chan, you don’t need to overwork yourself!” 

“I’ll keep going, it’s not a problem,” Sayo interjected. “It isn’t a problem. Just keep going.” 

Truth be told, Sayo  _ was _ having a problem. Her thoughts wandered instead of focusing on the chords that her fingers were supposed to be deftly strumming. Her eyes often became clouded as her focus drifted. For the first time, she was desperate for practice to end, but refused to show that.  _ Keep going, _ she told herself.  _ Just keep practicing, and it’ll go away. _ Yeah, no. 

 

Roselia’s practice was just as determined and high-level as always, with their signature blue-rose sound coming together harmoniously. 

Moca’s guitar playing seemed much more.. wild, you could say. Her sound was up to standard, but it could not be tamed by the passionate underlying song of Lisa’s bass, or the cool riff of Rinko’s piano. And God forbid that Moca’s guitar be kept under control by Ako’s rampant drumming. 

Yukina met Moca’s eyes with a glare. “Aoba-san, what is going on with your playing?” 

“Ohoho, Yukinya~,” Moca waved her hand dismissively, although her voice was just ever-so-slightly strained, even when calling Yukina the stupid nickname that the vocalist was not particularly fond of. “Wasn’t my playing just fine~? Moca-chan’s playing was just like you asked~. Professional and Mocatastic~.” 

The lavender-haired vocalist scoffed, her eyes betraying nothing but a curiously heated feeling. “Your playing may be  _ just like I asked _ , but it’s disastrous. You aren’t keeping the sound you’re supposed to. With this performance, we may as well renamed ourselves  _ Aoba Moca’s Loud Guitar _ .”

“That doesn’t sound too bad~. Hey, Lisa-san, how about it? Being part of Aoba Moca’s Loud Guitar?” 

As if avoiding Moca’s attemptedly-carefree question, Lisa let out a nervous laugh. “Aha, Yukina, I’m sure Moca’s fine. So, uh, from the top?” 

Yukina’s gaze did not waver, but with an affirmative nod of her head, she said, “From the second measure, page 2.”

Ako beat out an unnecessary-- yet cool sounding-- drum riff, before clapping the drumsticks together. “One, two, three, four!”

Moca got to work-- and trying to keep her guitar not as disastrous as Yukina had said-- but it didn’t stop her from wanting to get out of the studio. 

 

Outside of CiRCLE, the sun was setting and coincidentally, two bands walked out of their respective rooms at the same time. 

Two vocalists’ eyes met, with an air of pure disdain and rivalry. 

Yukina’s glare was level yet held an indifferent nature. “Mitake-san.” 

Ran returned the glare with one of her own, one that was raw yet sealed with the feeling of superiority and smugness. “Minato-san.” 

Each band sighed as their vocalist began to banter with the other, rather heatedly and often about their music, before Roselia was surprised when Moca advanced towards Afterglow’s guitarist. 

“Hello, hello, Sayo-san~.” Moca waved almost teasingly. “How was your practice, hmm?” 

“I-It was alright,” Sayo replied almost sharply. “No problems really--” 

Tomoe interrupted quietly in the background with a short “No problems my _ foot _ ,” when Sayo shot a hostile glare towards the drummer. “As I said, no problems. I don’t see why you should be interested.” 

Moca waved her hand once more, a cool yet infuriating smirk creeping up on her face. As usual, her sleepy, slow voice responded, “Why I’m interested, you ask?” 

Sayo matched Moca’s gaze with one that was shakier, yet all the same defiant. “You heard me.” 

(Himari and Ako ooh’d in the background, while Tomoe and Lisa just shook their heads exasperatedly.) 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but every second during practice, I was thinking about our date later~. And you almost made Yukina-san fire me~.” 

Everyone ignored Moca’s last statement before screaming. 

 

Sayo and Moca may or may have not been stalked on their restaurant date later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really tried with this one,,,fskdjfsk theyre cute but even though i dont ship them,,, moca 100% flirts with sayo even if they werent band-swapped
> 
> please leave comments and mayhaps a kudos!!


	8. june 8: saayatae proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their morning started with half of the bed empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOO BOY ITS THE BAKERBUNNY LESBIANS I LOVE THEM

The morning light shone through a young woman’s bedroom window, butter-colored and warm. Saaya yawned as she turned over in her bed, opening her sleep-encrusted eyes and expecting to see her girlfriend, yet her eyes saw no one else. 

“Eh…? O-Tae?” Saaya called for really no reason, as if Tae were hiding underneath the bed. 

As expected, no response came back. 

Saaya let out a murmur of something along the lines of ‘Jeez, where do you have to go at 6 A.M in the morning on a Saturday?’ but went quiet as she saw a note on her bedside table. 

_ It’s a surprise, _ read the note in Tae’s usual scrawled handwriting, with her usual scrawled signature. What really warmed Saaya’s heart and brought a soft blush to her cheeks was the heart at the end and a small “ _ Occhan Jr. says he loves you but he doesn’t love you as much as I do. _ ” 

Shrugging it off but still slightly worried nonetheless, Saaya rolled out of bed and went to go wash up. The day started and after a good thirty minutes of preparing, she tied her hair up with her favorite scrunchie-- a blue one patterned with bunnies that a certain someone gifted to her-- and headed for Yamabuki Bakery.

Saaya, in front of the bakery’s door, fished a key out of her back pocket only after looking around with a warm, happy feeling. The sights around her mesmerized the former drummer, sakura flowers blooming everywhere with the trees raining petals. The sun, as it was in the morning, had a sunshine so perfectly mellow and calm. The air was crisp and refreshing, and almost in a cliché fashion, birds were chirping.  _ If only O-Tae were here.. _ , she found herself thinking as she let out a sigh and unlocked the door-- only to find out that it was already unlocked. Another small “eh?” escaped from Saaya’s lips as she cautiously opened the door, finding her still-dark bakery. 

The main room was still dark and as Saaya crept through the baking-room, she turned on the lights warily. A bright-eyed grinning Tae was staring back at her. 

“A-Ah!” Saaya nearly screeched as she jumped back. “O, O-Tae… how did you get in?” 

Tae, still grinning, held up a small key that matched the one that Saaya held. “You got me a spare, remember?” 

“O-Oh, haha…” Saaya laughed nervously. “So, you opened up for me?” 

“Yup. I’m trying to make the dough.” 

“T.. the dough for what?” 

“Rabbit-shaped hamburger buns,” Tae tilted her head as if it were completely normal. “I couldn’t find the recipe in your bread-menu recipe book.’

Saaya remembered the one day she came home with a bucket of said buns, wanting to surprise her girlfriend. Her heart warmed again knowing that it left a lasting impression on Tae. “Oh, okay. I don’t actually make that one for the bakery, aha, I just brought it home for you that one day as a test..” 

The airhead rabbit-lover’s grin twitched up even more. “You should make it then. I love you.”

“W-What? I love you too, but.. okay.” Saaya let out another laugh as she led Tae to the baking station as together, they started properly mixing their dough. 

 

At the end of the day, Saaya started tidying up the bakery, putting away flour and cleaning up the excess left on counters. “O-Tae, take home what you’d like!” 

Tae paused before nodding. “Okay. I want to take home the hamburger buns.” 

“Oh, okay then. Put it in one of the boxes and I’ll take it home.” 

“No, I want to carry it.” 

Saaya, confused, nodded her head before shrugging it off. “Okay. You ready?” 

“Yep. I’m sure Occhan’s hungry now.”

“Then let’s go~.” The two of them walked home together, talking to each other about what happened and about how Tae took a day off from her job (managing her original studio company similar to SPACE) to help Saaya out with the bakery. When they reached their apartment, Saaya unlocked the door and the couple walked in. 

Sitting down on their tatami mat and stretching out on their table, Saaya let out a quiet ‘hm’.  “So the hamburger buns are our dinner?” 

“Yep. They’re good though,” Tae answered from the doorway, as Saaya turned around to see her girlfriend eating two of them at the same time. 

“Ahaha, O-Tae, save some for me!” 

“Of course. I have to,” Tae stared at Saaya, the gaze so passionate that Saaya almost felt nervous. 

The baker smiled warmly. “Then sit down and let’s eat.”

Tae sat down next to Saaya before taking out a carefully selected bun for Saaya. “Itadakimasu.” 

“Itadakimasu!” Saaya joined in. Taking the bun, Saaya took a bite and chewed at it thoughtfully before something hard got caught in her throat. She started coughing as Tae, looking very alarmed, started to perform the Heimlich Maneuver. 

After the hard object escaped Saaya’s mouth, the former drummer laughed warily. “Aha, I guess a tough piece got in?” 

Tae shook her head as she picked up the object, and Saaya started choking in shock. 

It was a shiny, silver ring with a diamond on top in the shape of a donut-- no, it was a scrunchie. Saaya let out another gasp as she felt tears well up in confusion and joy.

The long-haired brunette cleared her throat. “Saaya. I love you a lot, even more than I do Occhan. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even when we’re old and have slouchy backs. I always thought that automatically, we were gonna get married, but Arisa told me I had to propose so.. you’re going to marry me.” Tae’s proposal was more of a declaration. 

Saaya, through the tears, started laughing. “O, O-Taeeeeeeeee~! I, I love you so much, of course I’ll marry you!” 

Tae’s eyes lit up as she lunged towards her now fiancée. The two of them locked each other in a warm hug, kissing and laughing and crying. 

Saaya pulled away, smiling still and tears still flowing. “O-Tae, where’s your ring?” 

Tae bit off a piece of her bun before spitting out a matching ring, but with a diamond rabbit on top. “Here.” 

“O- O-Tae, that’s dangerous, you know…” 

“But the bun represents how much I love you, like how I love bread.” 

“Aha, I really do love you~.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading!! tae takes no hazard warnings as she casually slips diamond rings inside of edible foods. 
> 
> feel free to leave a comment and mayhaps a kudos!!


End file.
